megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Obariyon
Obariyon is a recurring demon in the series. History The Obariyon is a Japanese "piggyback demon" from local folklore. While a person is walking along a woodland or grassy path, the Obariyon may jump out and attach itself to their back. While it cannot be seen, its weight can be felt by the person, and it becomes harder to walk. The Obariyon cannot be easily removed without the use of magic, but it is said if you can remove it and take it home, it will turn into many valuable gold coins. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Ghost Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Haunt Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Haunt Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Fury Order *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona Ain Soph:'' Starter Persona *''Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Persona 5: Fool Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Haunt Race *Devil Survivor 2: Jaki Race, one of the three starting demons **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Haunt Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Obariyon can be found in Shinjuku. It can teach Flynn the Binding Claw, Patra and Sukunda skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Obariyon appears within Kanda-no-yashiro. It can teach the Binding Claw, Patra and Sukunda skills through its Demon Whisper. Obariyon gains a slight benefit from learning physical, Darkness, ailment and healing skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Obariyon appears in the case file Fear of Betobeto: Thought to be Betobeto, but when Raidou arrives to investigate, it is revealed to be Rumored Obariyon following soldiers from behind in Kasumidai. Much faster than regular Obariyons and having much more HP, they appear in several waves of five and are still weak to wind. After Obariyon's defeat, he thanks Raidou for beating them since they couldn't stop once they picked up that speed and just kept going. ''Persona 5'' Obariyon is the second Persona of the Fool Arcana and appears as a Shadow in the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos in area 3, 5 and 6, with the title of "Piggyback Demon." Obariyon is the first Persona available to the protagonist with the Snap, Lucky Punch and Resist Fear skills. When itemized using the Electric Chair execution, Obariyon will yield a Lucky Punch skill card. Natsuhiko Nakanohara's Shadow takes the form of Obariyon when confronted during the request "Beware the Clingy Ex-boyfriend" that Morgana has the party complete when he introduces them to Mementos on May 7th. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Obariyon is one of the first demons fought in the game and saves the protagonist, Daichi Shijima and Io Nitta from death by causing it to crash into the side of the subway. In the anime, it was the first demon Daichi buys from the Devil Auction. He once tried to fight with it, but it quickly fled in fear, leaving Daichi to complain how weak his demons were. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= Null |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Null: Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Binding Claw\Innate Patra\Innate Sukunda\19 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= |-| Fear of Betobeto= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *When confining an Obariyon in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, it will comment on the player's button smashing ability and will ask them if they are Master Takahashi. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Fool Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Jaki Race Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Fury Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons